


Lena's Heart.

by FazedMuttley



Series: Gibraltar University [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: Feelings were shared and then devastated as Lena ended up in Hospital.How will this effect the characters, especially when certain truths come to light.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: Gibraltar University [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942618
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Lena's Heart

I open my eyes, but I already know where I am. For a moment I am blinded by the bright lights, not as bright as some I have seen, these are almost faded, perhaps they are old bulbs.

The hospital room is as plain, just like they all are, when you are here as often as I am you understand why people bring flowers. Its walls are simply cream, not peeling, or dirty, just cream.

There is no decoration except for the pale curtain hanging over the window, letting in the warmth of the sun which I barely feel spread on my skin. Speaking of flowers there are some at my bedside, sunflowers, and a few roses, but their smell does not hide the smell of the hospital, clinical and clean, bleach and disinfectant.

There are stands for my drips and monitors, I’m used to these now, but I can never tune out the beeping that remind me why I am here, my heart, something I should be able to give to the girl I love, is broken, why would she ever want it, want me.

There is a sound in the hall outside and I turn my attention to the door, on the shelf just beside it are dispensers for rubber gloves, hand sanitizer and soap. It opens and I see a face.

A face that would make my heart race were it any other situation, but now I want her to leave, I don’t want her to see me like this, but I’m not brave enough to say it allowed, instead I turn my gaze to the window before she sees me and look at the world beyond, where she should be, I hear the door close as she leaves.

»»———— ★ ————««

Amélie returned to the private room once again waiting, she knew it was selfish but she just could not sit in Lena’s room any longer, it was too much to bear, she would return again once she was awake. Seeing her in that state was unsettling, she brought a hand to her face and wiped the tears away, looking at her fingers they were slightly grey, she had ruined her makeup she knew that, here she sat in a suit, a suit she had bought for the occasion.

“I think I owe you some answers” came a voice from behind her, she turned and saw Moira closing the door, she had not even heard it open.

“What do you mean?” Amélie asked.

“Well as I understand you don’t know the story between Lena and I” Moira sat down across from her and crossed one leg over the other, looking at her face Amélie could see that despite her tone Moira was feeling it, like they all were, she supposed it was professional composure. Moira took a breath and began.

»»———— ★ ————««

The car parked in the driveway and the engine was turned off, her husband left the car and made straight for the boot to remove Moira’s bags. Moira unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door careful not to wake the baby and followed Liam to the house.

“Can I hold her!” Moira heard the moment she walked through the door after Liam.

“Quinn, let your mother get through the door at least” Liam scolded.

“Liam!” Moira rolled her eyes “She is just excited to see her new sister”

Liam held up his hands in defeat and vanished into the kitchen but not before nearly falling over Amber as she came running in followed by her twin, who tripped over her own feet.

“Mommy!” Piper cheered happily as she pushed herself up taking the fall in her stride.

“Hello, my darlings” Moira said happily and crouched down carefully cradling the delicate package in her arms. Her girls crowded around her and watched as Moira showed them their sleeping sister. “Meet Helena”

»»———— ★ ————««

Moira sat in the living room waiting, it was quiet in the house, the girls were asleep for school in the morning and she had managed to get Helena to sleep about a half hour ago.

The only person missing was her husband, her _loving_ husband. She brought her glass to her lips; she was not sure how much remained in the bottle sat on the kitchen counter she did not care anymore, she enjoyed the taste and the sensation of the slight buzz she felt.

Finally, the front door opened, and Liam entered careful not to make much noise, once the door closed and he had taken his coat off Moira turned on the lamp.

“Jesus! You scared me” Liam said hand on his chest.

“Long day?” Moira asked placing the glass on the coffee table.

“Yeah” he sat opposite her and leaned forward hands clasped between his knees “Me and Charles went for a few drinks”

“You did?” Moira asked leaning back raising a brow.

“Yeah, we had a nice evening, sorry I’m back so late we lost track of time” Liam looked away towards the clock on the mantlepiece “Did you get Helena to sleep okay?”

“Well she isn’t here so It is safe to assume so” Moira said, “Where did you go after the pub?”

“I came home?” Liam looked back to her.

“Really?” Moira deadpanned “I got a call from Terri about three hours ago saying Charles came home drunk and forgot their anniversary”

“Oh” Liam said simply leaning back and sinking into the Sofa.

“So, where were you?” Moira said angrily being careful not to raise her voice. He did not answer. “You clearly got Charles drunk from what Terri was saying, do you not care for your friend, making him miss his anniversary for what? So, you could disappear for hours and try to hide it from me?”

“No” Liam replied.

“Then, where were you?”

“With a friend” he replied looking anywhere but at Moira.

“Ah.” Moira laughed scornfully “Who is she?”

“Just a friend” Liam replied “We met a few years ago”

“Are you sleeping with her?” he didn’t answer “Well?”

“Yes” Liam admitted after an extended silence

Moira stood up and moved to the kitchen, she returned with the wine bottle and a second glass, she topped up her own and poured what was left in the other glass and slid it across to him.

“How long has this been going on for?” Moira asked taking a seat again and sinking into the chair. “There’s no point in lying to me. Not now” she brought her glass to her lips.

“About a year or so” Liam said taking a drink.

“A year?” Moira dropped her glass, she heard it hit the floor but she no longer cared about her carpet. She brought her hand to her face, no longer able to hold back the tears. “A fucking year, so what? We get the news about Helena and you jump in some whores’ bed?”

“Helen isn’t a whore!” Liam snapped.

“Helen…” Moira said taking deep breathes “You named our daughter after the bitch you were sleeping with” her mouth tasted vile, she hoped it wasn’t true.

Liam paled “I’m sorry”

Moira stood up and punched him “You can sleep on the sofa tonight, but I want you out of my house in the morning” she left the room and walked toward the stairs.

“Moira!” He called following her, Moira spun and was about to scold him again, but a cry came from upstairs, her heart sank, Helena was awake “Get out of my sight and stay away from my daughters!”

“They are my kids too” Liam tried.

“You didn’t seem to care about that a few hours ago” Moira said and turned her back to her husband and went upstairs to see her baby girl.

»»———— ★ ————««

“You lying bastard!” Moira snapped.

“Mrs Oxton, please retake your seat” The judge snapped.

Moira fell back into her seat and glanced back at her girls, Quinn was sat between Piper and Amber, the twins themselves were hugging their older sibling and not looking anywhere but at each other for comfort, Lena rested in her Grandmothers arms slowly been calmed down. Moira’s mother met her eyes and gave her a soft smile in an attempt to reassure her.

“Mr Oxton” The judge said directing Moira’s attention back to him “Are you saying Mrs Oxton is an unfit parent?”

“Not at all” Liam replied with a Cheshire smile “I am just saying that she already cares for three of our children, perhaps a fourth would be too much on her own” Moira was about to stand up again but her solicitor placed their hand on her shoulder.

“Mrs Oxton” the judge asked, and Moira stood “You are currently unemployed?”

“Yes, but I start work soon in a teaching position”

The judge looked at the paperwork in front of him “In Gibraltar?”

“Yes, the new university, I will be teaching courses and working at the Teaching Hospital”

“Your children will be leaving with you?”

“The plan originally was for the five of us to go” Mora replied trying to keep her voice level “But Liam, well…”

“I understand Mrs Oxton” The judge looked at her solicitor and then to Liam’s “Have the children expressed who they wish to stay with?” both of them confirmed that Quinn, Piper and Amber had asked to stay with Moira, however Liam’s solicitor continued.

“Mr Oxton, would like custody over the youngest child”

“No” Moira said, “You can’t!”

“Mrs Oxton” the judge warned again. “Given the circumstances, I think I will agree to that, Mrs Oxton is granted custody of the eldest children and Mr Oxton the youngest” he paused “Standard visitation will apply, which can be agreed between the parents given that the mother is leaving the country” the judge brought down his gavel “Court is adjourned"

Moira fell into her seat and brought a hand to her head. She could hear her children crying behind her, she let her own tears fall.

Liam was taking her daughter away. Her Lena. He won.

»»———— ★ ————««

Moira fell into her desk chair, it had been a long day, her lecture appeared to have been ignored by the vast majority of the students in the hall, however they would be tested on Monday so she would know the truth then. She pulled off her glasses and leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment.

Someone knocked at the office door, so Moira leaned forward and invited them in.

“Afternoon Miss O’Deorain!” came a cheerful voice.

“Hello Piper” Moira chuckled.

“I came to make sure you were coming home” Piper chirped “Quinn is cooking some lamb!”

“Oh dear” Moira said in mock horror “I do hope she doesn’t burn the house down”

“S-she won’t, will she” Piper asked softly with wide eyes.

“No Piper” Moira smiled at her somewhat whimsical daughter “I was joking”

“Oh yeah! I found some wine” Piper suddenly exclaimed.

“Wine?”

“Yeah!” Piper smiled at her mother “Quinn told me to get some for tonight, I also got myself some pink lemonade!”

“Ah Piper” Moira smiled “One day you will drink alcohol”

“Nope!” Piper said as she fell into the chair opposite Moira “So when are we leaving?”

Moira sighed she had been trying to keep yourself distracted throughout the day, it was easy while delivering a lecture, but with one of her girls sitting across from her it was harder.

“You okay mom?”

“Sorry its just… today” she said, and Pipers face softened, and she reached out across the desk, Moira moved her own hand to meet it. “It’s okay mom, we all feel it”

Moira turned her attention to the photo frames on her desk, one of which was Quinn holding baby Lena, she missed Lena every day, much like her sisters did but today it was at its worst and this was the only photo she had.

“Let’s head home” Moira said.

“Okay” Piper said “I’ll wait by your car” with that Piper skipped out of the office as cheerful as ever, she never seemed to run out of energy.

Moira picked up her glasses and slid them into her pocket, grabbed her car keys and picked up her bag. She looked again at the picture of Lena and kissed her fingers and pressed them to it.

“Happy Birthday dear Lena”

»»———— ★ ————««

Moira opened her eyes slowly; she brought her hand to her mouth in a yawn and blinked a few times as she reached for her phone blindly, it was sat on her bedside table and took her a moment to find.

Upon looking at the screen it was not her alarm as she was expecting, it was a call, her eyes glanced at the time, it was just one in the morning, and an unknown number was calling her. She pressed answer.

“Hello” she said through a yawn.

“Is that Moira Oxton?” came a deep male voice.

“I haven’t been called Oxton for some time, but this is Moira”

“I’m afraid I have some bad news” he continued after a moment and Moira’s heart sank “Your daughter has been involved in a car accident” Moira sat up; she was woken in an instant.

»»———— ★ ————««

Moira finished signing all the paperwork and looked up as a Doctor was leading Lena towards her, she was slow and still looked so very tired. She was distracted from looked at her estranged daughter by the nurse at the desk.

“These are all in order” she said with a soft smile.

The Doctor stopped in front of Moira with Lena by his side, she recognised the jacket her daughter had around her shoulders, it was her father’s bomber jacket.

“Lena” the doctor said “This is Miss O’Deorain, she will be taking care of you for the foreseeable future”

“Who are you?” Lena asked timidly not looking at her and Moira had to fight herself not to pull her little girl in a hug.

“I’m… a friend of you fathers” she said, which was the story she and Liam’s Administrator had devised for the moment, considering from what she was told, Liam and Helen had raised her as their child and never revealed who her mother was or that she had three sisters. All Lena knew was that Helen was not her birth mother.

“I d-don’t think he’s mentioned you before”

“I live in Gibraltar with my children” Moira said “Which is where we will be going in a few days”

“Oh” Lena said sadly “Do I have to?” that question broke Moira’s heart and she bit her tongue to hold back tears, she had seen her daughter covered in bandages and hooked up to machinery but for her to ask that question somehow hurt more.

“I’m afraid so” Moira said keeping her voice even.

“What about school? And my f… friends” Lena trailed off at the point and Moira knew she was thinking about Emily who had died following surgery just over a month ago.

“We can enrol you into the University I work at so you continue you classes, of course not until you are ready” Moira did not say anything about friends, not wanting to upset her daughter further. “Do you want to go to my hotel or?” she left the question open to allow Lena to choose.

“Can we go ho… to my dad’s house?” She looked at Moira for the first time and she just looked into those big brown eyes, surrounded by a fluttering of freckles and her heart melted.

»»———— ★ ————««

“Does Lena know now?” Amélie asked once Moira had finished, wiping away some tears.

“No” Moira admitted “We have been trying to find the best way to tell her the truth, but its difficult as you can imagine”

“Yeah” Amélie admitted, it would turn her life upside down, her father had been lying her whole life.

“My daughter doesn’t even know who I am” Moira said her tears falling from her eyes, it was the first time Amélie had seen the woman’s composure break “Who she is…”

Amélie moved across to the other sofa and put her arm around her, she never thought she would ever be hugging one of her teachers, the door opened behind them and Amber poked her head in.

“Mom” she sounded excited but still somewhat sad, it was a strange tone “Lena’s awake”


	2. Moira's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how recent events are effecting the group and Lena learns the truth.

Lena was quiet and would not make eye contact with her, in fact she appeared to be making a point of looking anywhere else in the room except in her direction. So, Amélie took the initiative, she stood, picked up her chair and moved it to the bedside. Once it was in position she sat down again and waited, after a few moments Lena’s head turned to face her, she did not speak, she simply watched her, Amélie smiled, Lena blinked.

“Thirty-eight” Amélie said softly after a few minutes, keeping her smile.

“What?” came Lena’s voice in a soft confused reply.

“Freckles on your cheeks” Amélie replied “There are more, I can continue counting if you want the exact number” she smirked when Lena’s lip twitched, she almost had her “Although…” Amélie let her words hang in the air for a moment and Lena made a questioning noise in response. “I do not need to count to know Piper has you beat”

Lena smiled at that “She has so many”

“So does Amber”

“They are twins” Lena said with a soft chuckle.

“They are?” Amélie said in mock-confusion “When did this happen?” with that Lena laughed and Amélie could do nothing but smile at the sound and join in afterwards as it proved infectious.

“You’re a goof” the brit said.

“I am your goof” Amélie responded instantly to which Lena seemed to sadden and started to turn away, but Amélie put her hand on her shoulder and she looked back “Please don’t look away, _Chérie_ ”

“You should be outside” Lena said softly, tears running down her cheeks “In the sun”

Amélie moved her hand to her cheek and wiped away the tears “If I were out there, I would not be with you and that would make me sad”

“Why?” Lena asked “I’m not worth it”

“Never say that” Amélie immediately scolded but she did not know why she picked those specific words “Life is precious and there is always someone worse off than you” Lena blinked and bit her lip, she looked away, for real this time, in what Amélie could only describe as shame.

She leaned back in her chair and stoked her cheeks in thought her fingers still a little damp, she then remembered Lena had said that to her all those months ago, those exact words.

“I’m sorry” Amélie said and Lena turned to face her again, a shy smile on her face that did not quite reach her eyes but was genuine all the same.

“Don’t apologise, I should have picked my words more carefully” With that they shared a laugh, something as simple as a shared memory brought a light to the room, even after everything that had happened over the last few days, they still laughed together, now for the second time, and it felt good.

Amélie caught sight of the flowers at the bedside, they were still vibrant if a little dry, “Angela got you the sunflower, brightens a room just as you do, she said” Lena looked at the vase “I picked out the roses”

“They’re pretty”

“They are, do you know what these roses symbolise?” Amélie asked softly and watched as Lena looked at her and thought for a moment.

“Love?”

“ _Non,_ that is just the red rose” Amélie smiled and continued “These are blue, very rare and were extremely hard to get my hands” they were also expensive, but when your family owns a large portion of the businesses throughout the area including this very hospital, finding special somewhat rare items wasn’t much of a concern, not when your parents had a taste for such things.

Amélie reached over and pulled one free of the vase “They are for mystery” she tapped the rose against the side of her nose “The impossible” she smiled “The unattainable” She held out the rose and Lena took it, Amélie noticed the tears forming in her girlfriends eyes “But I chose them for the most important reason, they are unique, one of a kind, just like you” Amélie reached out and wrapped her own hand around Lena’s, the one that held the flower “You are my rose Lena, my beautiful flower and I will not let you go”

»»———— ★ ————««

Angela sat across from Quinn; they both held a coffee from the vending machine near where they found themselves, the waiting area not too far from Lena’s room. Angela’s leg was bouncing up and down, like it does when a person is nervous or tired, it was clear to Quinn that Angela was both of these things. She still wore her uniform, the waistcoat open and creased, her shirt unbuttoned at the collar and her tie sticking out of her pocket.

Quinn could not recall if she had ever seen the girl this dishevelled. But what could one expect from her at this point, she saw one of her friends collapse and had to keep her heart beating with chest compressions until the paramedics arrived and managed to get it going with a defibrillator, which according to her friend had taken multiple attempts to achieve.

“Are you going to tell her” Angela suddenly said breaking the silence.

“What?”

“Lena” Angela clarified “Are you going to tell her that you are her real sister?”

Quinn gasped “How did you know?”

“Bits and pieces really” Angela took a drink from her cup “Slip-ups here and there”

“You sound like a detective” Quinn said with a soft chuckle of disbelief, she could not quite believe that someone had figured it out while Lena who lived with them remained oblivious, Angela half smiled.

“I guess I do” she continued “Lena thinks Moira adopted her after her dad died, right?” Quinn nodded “That’s what gave it away”

“Mom gave it away?” Quinn said “That’s hard to believe”

“I was in her office the other week” Angela said “I saw a picture of you, when you were younger, holding a baby with brown eyes, Piper and Amber have blue eyes like Moira”

“Lena and I have Liam’s eyes” Quinn finished. Angela looked at her when she used her father’s name instead of referring to him as something common such as ‘Dad’, but did not say anything. “I can’t believe you figured it out that easily”

“I doubt anyone else would have noticed, it wasn’t as easy as you think” Angela said “I had seen that photo so many times, it was only recently I figured it out, mainly due to Piper and how close she is to Lena”

“What do you mean?”

“At first I put it down to a simple crush, but then I realised it was something else, something I couldn’t place, until I saw the way you treated her and Amber” Angela looked her in the eyes “Pure unconditional love”

»»———— ★ ————««

Jesse was serving customers at Brewed Awaking, it was a sombre time, he looked over at his friends, taking up their usual table, however most of the seats were empty. They were all waiting for any update on Lena’s condition and dealing with the news in their own ways.

“McCree” Elizabeth said as she approached the counter causing him to look back “Any news on the Cub?”

“She’s awake” Jesse said turning to the coffee machine and picking up the jug and a cup “That’s all we know”

“That’s a good sign” Elizabeth said.

Jesse turned back to her handing her a basic black filter coffee, which is what she always ordered. He then notices a tuft of pink hair as someone enters the café behind her. “Hey Amber!” he calls out.

She approaches the counter, and he can see his friends perk up at her appearance. “Hey Jesse” she says softly.

“How’s Lena?” he and Elizabeth asked at the same moment.

Amber sighed “She’s awake, and stable, but they are doing some tests on her heart”

“Well, its progress” Gabriel said as he joined them, he yawned so Jesse turned and began preparing him a coffee as Gabriel continued “At least she’s safe”

“Yeah” Amber replied “It was hard seeing her like that, Quinn held it together for me and Piper but if it wasn’t for Angie…”

“Hey” Elizabeth spoke clearly as she placed her hand on the girls shoulder “No use thinking like that, Lena is safe now”

“This is true” Jesse said as he handed Gabriel the coffee, his friend nodded in thanks and took a drink.

“Hey, can we end the pity party?” came a voice from behind them.

“Willow…” came Giselle’s voice not a moment later.

“Just cause you’re all chummy with them now doesn’t mean I have to be, I want a fucking coffee”

“I can get you a coffee” Jesse said “Wait your turn, Amber hasn’t ordered yet”

“Yeah, well maybe just give her one to go so she can go see the brat”

“Shut. Your. Mouth” Amber said emphasising each word through gritted teeth.

“Or what? Is Pinky going to cry?” Willow smirked.

Amber whirled around to face her, fists clenched at her sides “I don’t care what you say about me but leave my sister out of it”

“I thought the brat had no family”

“Willow, for fucks sake shut up” Giselle snapped.

“She has a family” Amber snapped.

“Nope, they’re dead, you don’t count”

“The fuck you just say?” Amber said her accent slipping through as her anger rose and she pushed Willow backwards.

“Let’s all calm down” Giselle tried again to defuse the situation, but Jesse knew the signs he had been there, he nodded to Gabriel and he nodded back in understanding before placing his hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder hinting for her to move aside and stand next to him as Willow squared up to Amber.

“I said, you don’t count, now get the fuck out of my way”

“Not until you apologise” Amber snarled.

“Like hell I will, the truth hurts. Deal with it”

“You don’t know the truth, you’re just a bitch who thinks she’s better than everyone else”

Jesse saw Willows left shoulder dip slightly, signalling what she was about to do and given the way Amber shifted her footing she saw it too, Willow threw her punch towards Ambers head, however the girl was quick to duck beneath the wild swing and piston her right fist straight into the lower half of Willows stomach.

Willow doubled over, her breathing now heavy from the force of the blow, but Amber wasn’t done she grabbed the back of Willows head and brought the fist of her free hand into the girls face, the room that had now fallen silent echoed with the sound of a sickening thud as the blow connected and Willows nose broke, Amber let go of at this point and let her opponent fall to the floor, after Willow landed she clutched at her nose as she still struggled to breath.

“Learn to fight” Amber snarled as she shook her hand clearly in some pain from the punch “Stay the fuck away from my family or I’ll break more than your nose next time” she looked around the room, most eyes were on her “Shows over, but the same goes for the rest of you, you hurt Lena, you’re fucking done!”

She looked at Giselle “Help me with her"

“Why are you helping her?” Elizabeth asked.

“Because unlike her, I'm not a despicable shitgoblin" Amber along with Giselle pulled Willow to her feet “Besides, I’m going back to the hospital anyways”

»»———— ★ ————««

Piper was stood in the Hospital store when Moira found her, she watched her daughter for a while as she skipped from isle to isle humming a melody to herself, she was so different from her sister, where Amber was hot-tempered and boisterous, Piper was good-natured and eccentric, watching her now Moira smiled despite everything that was happening, Piper never failed to make those around her happy.

“Piper” Moira said softly, Piper stopped humming abruptly as she turned to her.

“Mum!” Piper bounded over and wrapped her in a hug “Lena’s awake!”

“I already know sweetheart”

“Oh yeah” Piper said bashfully “You’re her doctor!” She grabbed Moira’s hand before dragging her into the maze of isles “What should we get? I was thinking this teddy bear” she pointed out a cute puppy plushie “But she has Winston, we could get her chocolates, but Amber would eat them!”

Moira glanced at the shelves and picked up a box. “Turkish delight?” she showed the box to Piper and she made a thoughtful face while puffing out her cheeks, kind of making her look like a chipmunk.

“Nope” she said popping the p “Quinn would eat those”

Moira put the box back and picked up another “Cookies, Quinn and Amber don’t eat cookies.”

“I do!” Piper cheered, “I’m a cookie monster!” she seemed somewhat proud of the fact and Moira laughed.

“How about flowers then, can’t go wrong with flowers”

Pipers beamed and bounced from foot to foot happily “I know which ones!” she promptly disappeared further into the store, so Moira elected to wait for her outside after returning the cookies to the shelf.

Piper reappeared after a couple of minutes holding some flowers, once she had shown them to Moira they then started walking towards Lena’s room, which didn’t take them too long. Quinn was in the waiting area just outside heading in their direction seemingly on her way out. Piper quickly ran to her sister to show off her gift, Quinn just laughed at her enthusiasm and ruffled her hair.

“How are you dear?” Moira asked.

“I’m okay” Quinn replied, “I managed to convince Angie to go get some sleep. Fareeha just picked her up”

“That’s good, have you seen Amber?”

“She’s in Accident and Emergency getting her fingers wrapped” Quinn smirked and rubbed the back of her neck “She may have broken a couple when she broke Willows nose”

“Someone was bound to do it eventually” Moira said deadpan and rolling her eyes.

Quinn laughed “I don’t think a teacher is supposed to say that”

“Well, it’s true, she’s a bi…” she stopped herself and glanced at Piper who was absentmindedly playing with the flowers, Moira decided to play it safe “… bad girl.” Quinn chuckled.

“I’m going to go check on Amber” Quinn nodded towards the room “I just saw Lena, she’s pretty tired”

“Is Amélie still in there?”

“No, her mom came and collected her, took some convincing for her to go with her though”

“It’s probably for the best” Moira reached into her coat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “I want to tell Lena the truth”

“Is that…”

“Her birth certificate, yes” Moira flipped the paper in her hands “I have had in my office for months waiting for the right time, took this happening to realise there wouldn’t be one” her voice broke as she spoke.

“Do you want me to stay?” Quinn asked placing her hand on her mother’s arm.

“It’s fine, go check on Amber” Moira replied, and Quinn nodded before she went to leave, she was stopped by Piper for a hug as Moira slipped the document back in her pocket.

Piper moved to the door and waited outside the door, Moira moved to join her and pushed it open allowing her daughter to enter first, who promptly hid the flowers behind her back as Moira followed her in.

Lena was seemingly asleep, so Moira went and checked the chart at the base of her bed to see if anything had been added, outside of a nurse checking her monitors nothing had been new had occurred. As she returned the chart, she saw Lena turn a little, she still had her eyes closed.

“Lena” Piper said softly still holding the flowers behind her back and swaying softly on her feet.

Lena opened her eyes and turned to face her sister and Moira smirked when Lena’s face lit up. “Hi Pipes”

“I think she has something for you” Moira said, and Lena looked at her for a moment and then back to Piper.

Piper grins and moves her gift into view and exclaims “Tulips!” to which Lena laughs and takes them, she looks at them for a few moments before smelling them.

“Thank you, Piper” Lena said softly “Can you put them in the vase?” Piper nodded and happily took the flowers back and moved to the other side of the bed, she started humming to herself as she gently mixed the tulips in with the roses and sunflower that were already in the vase.

Moira takes a seat in the chair near the bed that was no doubt the one Amélie had recently vacated, Lena frowned, clearing picking up on Moira’s discomfort.

“Lena, I need to tell you something” Moira began “It’s nothing bad, but it will change some things, I hope for the better” Piper froze for a moment before continuing but no longer humming. “Do you remember what we spoke about when you moved in with us and I adopted you?”

Lena nodded “You said that I could stay for as long as I liked” she looked away sadly for a moment “Because you knew my dad a long time and I was like family”

“That wasn’t the whole truth” Moira bit her lip with a sigh before she gave a soft chuckle “This is a lot harder than I thought it would be” she took Lena’s hand “Look I’m just going to say it outright, okay?” Lena nodded “Lena, I’m your Mother” Lena blinked and bit her lip.

Lena swallowed “What? She spoke so softly it was hardly audible. Moira reached into her pocket and handed her the birth certificate; which Lena took with trembling hands and slowly unfolded it, as she read it Moira’s gaze moved from her daughter to the heart rate monitor as it started to get faster.

“Lena, I need to try and take deep breathes for me” Moira was quick to stand up knocking the chair backwards where it fell onto the floor, she moved to the cabinet at the side of bed and opened a drawer pulling out a needle along with a small vial which she injected the needle into extracting some of the liquid.

“Lena” Piper took hold of her hand crushing the paper in the process, she was crying “Please calm down” Lena looked towards her sister as her breathing deepened, Moira glanced at the monitor again Lena’s heart rate continued to climb. Moira moved to Lena’s IV activated the stopper and injected the fluid from the needle into the tube.

She moved her hand to Lena’s neck feeling for a pulse and she felt it keep its current pace, her heartrate eventually began dropping just before the monitors picked it up and beeping began to slow to a steady pace. Moira waited a few minutes for Lena’s heart rate to return to normal, once she was satisfied, she moved back to the IV and undid the stopper. Even though she stopped the rise before it became too dangerous, she continued watching her daughter after closely for any further signs of distress while Piper comforted her.

“I’m so sorry for keeping it from you” Moira said eventually, she knelt down next to the bed, Lena looked at her tears in her eyes and blinked a few times.

“Why?” Lena managed to ask with a sniffle.

“Your father” Moira sighed “He did an excellent job raising you Lena and no matter how much I hated him, in the end he did well by you, I couldn’t undo all that by revealing the truth to you so soon after losing him, then it just became finding the right moment” She placed her hand on Lena’s cheek “I nearly lost you, I just couldn’t keep it from you anymore”

“I always wanted to meet you” Lena said now crying “He kept saying you left us”

“Meanie!” Piper said angrily “Why would he lie, he stole you!”

“Piper, let us not let our own feelings get in the way” Moira said softly “I have no idea why your father never told you about us”

“Us…” Lena said softly and looked at Piper blinking a few times “I have sisters” she said softly just now realising exactly what Moira being her mother meant.

“Yup!” Piper said her anger seemingly forgotten “You’re my little sister and now that you know, I get be your Quinn!”

Moira laughed and Lena gave a soft chuckle “Your what?”

“Her Quinn!” Piper repeated as if that answered the question.

“Explain” Moira said.

“Well she’s the youngest! So now I get to be the big sister for a change”

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Moira asked.

“I did?” Piper said with a look of confusion, the room then fell silent.

Moira watched as Lena looked between the two of them every so often seemingly in thought, Lena reached out to Moira and placed a hand on her arm.

Moira smiled and placed her own hand on top of Lena’s “Are you okay?”

“No” Lena said simply “But think I will be” Moira appreciated the truth, but she had the feeling that Lena was downplaying how she felt. She chose to allow her some time instead of bringing it up and smiled.

“Good” Moira replied “I’m glad you finally know, and I will answer any questions you have” Lena yawned, Moira squeezed her hand softly to reassure her “You should get some sleep, we can talk later”

There was a few moments of silence before Lena asked “Can I have a hug?” Moira obliged and leaned over taking her daughter in her arms careful to avoid the wires and tubes, she felt Lena’s arms settle around her. Lena gave a soft sigh before speaking very softly.

“Mom”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Lena feels following the truth will be revealed in the next chapter.
> 
> As always thanks for taking the time to read my fic.


	3. Prototype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has another complication and Moira makes a choice to save her daughter.

Amélie woke up and raised her hand to cover the sun that invaded the room and her gaze, she blinked a few times before she sat up with a groan, her neck was a little stiff, so she moved her hand to the back of her head to massage it slightly, but in the end only made the pain worse so gave up with a sigh.

She followed the sigh with a yawn and blinked a few times in an effort to shake away the last remnants of sleep, however when she glanced around, she could not recall where she was, then it came to her, she was in her parent’s hotel suite, they had insisted she come with them to get some rest.

She was currently laying atop the covers on their bed, her mother was still asleep next to her, she could see her father through the open door leading to the main room, he appeared to still be asleep on the sofa. Amélie remembered when they arrived and how she fell onto the sofa and just let herself deflate closing her eyes to sleep, but Fernand refused to let her rest there since she had not slept properly in a few days and the hours she did sleep was in a chair at Lena’s bedside. Much to her annoyance he had carried her and deposited her on the bed, she was too tired to protest, the energy she had mustered in support of Lena had all but faded by that point.

Careful not to wake her mother she moved from the bed into the main room and quietly past the sofa into the kitchen. Once she was inside, she filled the kettle to bring some water to the boil, when the kettle was active, she began looking through the cupboards in search of a cup. Eventually she found one and gently took it out careful to make as little noise as possible. Turning the cup around in her hands she could not help but be drawn into memory, the cup was almost identical to the ones they had in their dorm.

_“Caffeine fix incoming!” Lena said as she held out a cup to her, Amélie had to admit it smelt divine. “Double espresso with sugar and meyer lemon, I know fancy right, I squeezed it into the coffee and rubbed a little on the rim too, brightens the coffee and makes it less bitter, come on try it” Lena was way too enthusiastic for this early in the morning, Amélie raised a brow at her “Please?” at which point Lena looked at her deeply with those adorably large brown eyes of hers, her glasses sliding once more to the tip of her nose, Amélie while somewhat reluctant to play guinea pig reached out to take the cup from her girlfriend._

Her reverie was interrupted by the sound of shattering, she had been so caught up in memory she had opened her hand and dropped the cup she was holding, she sighed and took a deep breath rubbing her hands on her face. Her hands were then gently taken away and she found her father looking at her, his lips moving but she did not hear him for the moment, she shuck her head “ _Pardon quoi?”_

“Are you okay?” he repeated.

“ _Oui,_ I just dropped it” she looked away from her father for a moment to take a breath and was about to look back when the kettle clicked and made her jump.

“Amélie, you are not okay” Fernand cupped her cheek and moved her gaze to him “Is it Lena?”

Amélie nodded and he pulled her into a hug, and she found herself wrapping her own arms around him, she heard movement behind her and felt her father nod his head, she assumed her mother had also heard her accident.

“I am going back to the hospital” she said with more authority than she intended but her father pulled away and smiled with a nod as Amélie’s phone started to ring.

»»———— ★ ————««

“Hey Liv, you ready?” Hana called as she entered the dorm room, she received no answer. It felt strange entering this room and it being so quiet, this was the hive of all their adventures, but today it stood silent like it had for nearly a week, nothing was the same without Lena.

The first thing she noticed when she cleared her head of sad thoughts was Gabriel passed out of the couch, the second thing was the coffee machine on its cleaning cycle having been used recently, she remembered all the times she wandered over when Lena made a pot, she always felt somewhat guilty about it, but Lena never seemed to mind, she could see Lena in her minds eye adding things to the coffee as it brewed to enhance the flavour, butterflies started in her stomach as the happy memory was replaced with worry, turning away from the machine she moved from the door to the living area and fell into an empty chair to await her girlfriend.

Olivia appeared a few minutes later, as she exited Amélie’s room putting what appeared to be a hoodie into one of Lena’s messenger bags, as she closed it, she looked up and smiled at Hana, which she returned before she saw her girlfriends gaze fall upon their sleeping companion.

“Gabriel!” Olivia snapped but she got no response and rolled her eyes which made Hana smirk, Olivia raised her voice “Wake up!” he still did not respond so she slapped his arm, then she did it again to which he still did not respond, seemingly at the end of her tether Olivia slammed her fist into Gabriels crotch.

“Argh, Fuck!” Gabriel yelled once her fist made contact; Hana burst out laughing.

“I said, wake the hell up” Olivia said calmly as if nothing had happened and pulled out her phone adeptly unlocking the screen.

“Yeah, did you have to punch me in the balls, a shout or slap, anything but that!” he groaned as he nursed his injured area “Stop laughing Tiny” Hana stopped laughing and scowled at that.

“You didn’t wake up when I tried that” Olivia slung the bag over her shoulder and looked at the still reeling Gabriel “Also don’t insult my girl or I’ll do it again” her attention turned back to her phone when it started to ring.

»»———— ★ ————««

Elizabeth was cleaning the bar, it was already clean, but she was doing anything she could to distract herself she knew that Bob had noticed her mood, but as always, the man was smart enough not to say anything about it, the one thing that everyone knew about Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe was that she had one hell of a temper.

Jesse sat across from her nursing a whiskey that she had poured for him over an hour prior. He too had not said much, which Elizabeth was thankful for, but she also wanted someone to talk to. It was at times like these that she wished her parents actually cared about her, the closest thing to family was the man across from her, outside of Jesse were her friends and one of them was in hospital.

“If you keep cleaning that spot, you’ll make a hole” Jesse said.

Elizabeth stopped and looked at the cloth in her hand “I guess” she replied not looking up.

“We are all worried Ashe, its normal”

“I know” she sighed and looked at the man she named brother “You know I suck at feelings”

“Don’t need to tell me twice”

“Wasn’t planning on it” she replied which caused Jesse to chuckle.

“Lena’s tough” Jesse picked up his glass and took sip before continuing “She’s been through a lot from what I hear”

“Yeah, but we can only take so much” Elizabeth sighed and reached for a bottle under the bar, she didn’t get a glass just uncapped it and took a drink of the whiskey “I don’t want anything to happen to her, ain’t known her as long as you but she’s my friend and I’m scared not afraid to admit it”

“Aye” Jesse nodded “But its how we deal with it that matters, and I came here for you, so we could go see her”

“I would argue but you ain’t taking no for an answer are you”

“Nope, you’re her friend and you’re well, I don’t know what you and Piper are yet, but y’know?” she nodded while looking away, Jesse downed the rest of his glass “Bob, you okay holding down the fort?”

The man simply nodded from where he stood at the pass and walked around behind the bar, taking off his apron as he went. Jesse picked up his hat from where he left it on the bar and as he was placing it on his head, his phone rang.

“Change your goddamn ringtone” Elizabeth said grumpily as John Denvers Country Roads started playing, he answered after a few moments.

»»———— ★ ————««

Giselle was sat in one of the waiting rooms at Accident and Emergency of the Campus Teaching Hospital. Willow was getting her nose set and she decided to wait for her. She had thought about going to see Lena, but decided against it, she probably would not be welcome.

“You look like shit” Giselle looked up at the voice as Amber fell into the seat across from her, the girl’s fingers wrapped in gauze, she could also see the tip of a splint. “Any particular reason you’re waiting, I’m guessing it’s the goblin”

“Yeah”

“Fuck her, shes a bitch, you can do better”

“I had better, but I lost her”

“I heard” Amber replied. “Amélie is a catch, I can see why you would want her back, but you fucked it, move on”

Giselle chuckled “You have a way with words”

“I am what I am, You want wise words, talk to Quinn” she nodded over Giselle’s shoulders and she looked back and saw the tall brunette talking with Dr O’Deorain. “Actually, I think I ne…” Amber trailed off as the Doctor looked at her and moved quickly over to them, Giselle found herself following.

“… in surgery, we had to put her in” the Doctor was saying.

“You said there were no hearts available for her” Quinn was saying her voice riddled with emotion.

“There isn’t” she replied clearly trying to keep herself and her daughters calm “Come with me, I’ll explain” Moira began moving towards the corridor and Quinn followed.

Amber turned to her and pulled her phone from her pocket, unlocked it, and shoved it at Giselle “Call people, let them know” and with that Amber went to catch up to her sister.

Giselle looked at the phone unsure who to call or why Amber had trusted her to do it, Willow sauntered over as Giselle made her way outside as she looked at the contacts app.

“Got bored of waiting?” Willow snapped blocking her path.

“Not now, Lena just went into surgery”

“Oh” Willow replied seemingly losing her attitude, but Giselle found herself unsurprised by what followed “Why do we care?”

“You know what, just get lost” Giselle said and tapped the name at the top of the contacts list as she walked away for her girlfriend, it was answered after a few moments “Hello Amélie, Amber gave me her phone, its about Lena”

»»———— ★ ————««

Amélie arrived at the hospital a half hour after Giselle’s call and made straight for Moira’s office with her father close behind somewhat struggling to keep pace. Once she arrived, she pushed the door open and saw the Doctor sat at her desk with her head in her hands, her daughters stood nearby in different states of distress.

Piper stood hugging herself looking out the window, Amélie could see her crying due to her reflection in the glass, Amber had her arms folded with tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall, Quinn was holding some documents and reading them with shaking hands.

“What’s happening” Amélie asked to which Moira looked up.

“Lena’s been taken into surgery” Moira rubbed her temples as straightened up in her chair “She suffered a complication, a clot, her heart stopped again, we managed to clear the clot and restart it, but her heart was struggling afterwards, so I had to make a choice”

“What choice?” Fernand said from behind Amélie before she could.

“To use science or let her die” Moira gestured to the papers Quinn was holding and she held them out to them “They are replacing her heart with a mechanical one”

Fernand looked at the documents “The Accelerator? I heard about this” He looked up from the papers “You cannot be serious; it is still in the prototype stages!”

“It’s the only chance she has” Moira snapped “I will not let my little girl die if there’s a chance I can save her”

“What is the Accelerator?” Amélie asked trying not to cry, she need to stay strong.

There was a shuffle as her father looked at the documents again and turned a few pages “The Accelerator, or in other words, the Cardiovascular Core, is a prototype advancement in the field in the field of Cardiology” Fernand spoke softly as he read aloud from them “It is intended to be a suitable replacement for the Human Heart when a viable organ is not available. While still in the prototype stage, initial tests have been a success and those with a CVC are able to continue their lives without complications”

“So, this is good?” Piper asked through a sniffle.

Moira did not reply for the moment “It’s the best chance she has” she sighed “We will know in around five hours, after the surgery”

»»———— ★ ————««

Amélie was in Lena’s room when she was wheeled back in on her bed, the brit was still unconscious from the anaesthetic and she could see the bandages under her hospital gown that had not quite been sealed all the way, Amélie assumed this was for comfort.

Moira was waiting by the machinery that had previously been vacated and began the delicate process of wiring her daughter back up. Amélie released a breath she did not realise she was holding when the heart monitor chimed into life.

It seemed to be faster than it was before, at least to her untrained ear, and given Moira’s reaction she realized the same as she grabbed the chart from the bottom of the bed and pulled out a pen while the nurses connected Lena’s fluid drip without being prompted.

“Is it supposed to be that fast?” Amélie asked.

“We can expect some strangeness” Moira replied “This is new technology, her current readings match those taken after the surgery and she’s very stable, I dare say the best condition I’ve seen her in since her accident”

“That’s good” Quinn said as she entered followed by the twins. Piper moved to Amélie’s side and just watched the nurses as they finished setting up the drip.

“Its an improvement, yes” Moira replied as she continued making notes “Nurse can you please take her blood pressure” one of the nurses nodded and strapped a device to Lena’s arm and gave Moira the reading “Thank you”.

“Is there anything we need to worry about?” Amber asked.

Moria clipped the chart back at the bottom of the bed and turned to them as the nurses left “From what the surgeons said the surgery was without any complications, but we won’t know for sure until she wakes up, she hasn’t been conscious since the initial clot”

“Oh” Piper said sadly and started to cry as she moved towards her little sister and took her hand, “Please be okay Lena”

»»———— ★ ————««

Amélie found herself once again seated at Lena’s beside along with Moira who no longer wore her white coat it was now draped across the back of her chair, she had been supposed to go home, but like Amélie herself had refused. Quinn and the twins had left around a half hour ago at Moira’s insistence along with the promise to call them should anything change.

Olivia, Hana and Gabriel had come by to see if she was okay after the surgery, but had left shortly after due to the fact she was still sleeping. Olivia has also dropped off one of Lena’s messenger bags, that contained a few of her things that she would likely need while she was here including a familiar pair of round glasses that Amélie was holding in her hands at the moment she was absentmindedly lifting and dropping one of arms.

Elizabeth and Jesse had also come by the latter having left his hat behind next to the flowers, he said it was for luck and so she knew he was in his thoughts, but to let her know that he did want it back, which brought a nice moment of levity and a laugh, Elizabeth had brought some fresh flowers and taken away some of the older ones which were beginning to wilt.

Amélie was just about to fall asleep when she heard a soft whimper from the bed.

“Lena?” she got a soft mumble in response and Moira stirred across from her having just woken up.

“Lena” Moira tried the second time in Amélies stead “Can you hear us?”

“Yeah” she responded weakly, she turned and let out a pained breath and opened her eyes, she looked around for a moment, blinking a few times, she rubbed eyes after a couple of moments “Why are you all blurry? Amélie shared a look with Moira.

“Blurry?” Amélie found herself saying and Lena looked towards her, the girl’s brown eyes pointed in her direction, but they were off, she was looking just past her.

“I can’t see you properly” she was squinting now.

Moira turned to her coat and reached into the pocket for her examination pen, she then stood and gently took Lena’s face in her hand. “Look towards me” when Lena’s gaze looked towards her voice Moira turned on the light and started to examine her eyes. “Your pupils are responsive, I think its just a temporary thing, can you see the light?” Moira continued checking her eyes while adjusting the angle of her head.

“Yeah” Lena said softly.

“Can you look left?” Lena did so “and to the right” Moira clicked off the light and took Lena’s glasses from Amélie and placed them on her daughter.

“Any better?”

“A little?” Lena replied and adjusted them. “It’s a bit clearer, but why do you have my old glasses?”

“Your new ones broke when you collapsed” Amélie replied.

“Oh” Lena mumbled sadly.

Moira moved away and grabbed the chart again to note down this new development “I wouldn’t worry Lena” she placed the chart back after she finished writing “It seems to just be a side effect of your clot”

“I had a clot?” Lena asked squeezing Amélie’s hand nervously.

“Yes, your heart started to have trouble and one developed” Moira said gently “We managed to clear it and you were in surgery earlier today”

Lena gently raised her hand to her chest and winced when she touched her bandages “Is that why it feels weird”

Moira swallowed and looked at her feet for a moment before looking at her daughter again “Yes. You have a new heart”

“I d-do?” Lena seemed confused and somewhat excited.

“Yes” Moira smiled “You do, and it looks to have already been an improvement, but we will know more over the next few days.

Lena started to cry, but for the first time in a long while they were happy tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this chapters comes across okay. 
> 
> I wanted to get Moira's past across and how Liam effected the family. I thought a few key events worked best.


End file.
